


I Don't Speak French

by leeloque



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Sherlock Speaks French, Wall Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeloque/pseuds/leeloque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Однажды, - Виктор обхватил руками Шерлока, придвигаясь ближе, - я выучу этот чёртов французский.</p><p>История о том, что творилось в личной жизни Шерлока до встречи с Джоном Ватсоном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Speak French

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Don't Speak French](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400632) by [Ricechex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/pseuds/Ricechex). 



> Перевод также доступен здесь: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2458678

**Май, 1992**  
  
\- Немецкий, Шерлок.  
  
Шерлок просматривал информацию об иностранных языках, а особенно тех, которые подходили для сертификата о его среднем образовании.[1] Он взглянул на Майкрофта.   
  
\- Почему?  
\- Нам всегда нужны те, кто говорит по-немецки, - Майкрофт улыбнулся ему, - а ты был бы очень полезен со своими способностями к языкам.   
  
Шерлок ничего не ответил, когда снова посмотрел на бумаги и обвёл французский. А потом он поднял взгляд на брата и улыбнулся.   
  
# # #  
  
 **Август, 1994**  
  
Шерлок бормотал что-то себе под нос, возвращаясь в университет с большим горячим стаканом кофе в руке. Воздух на улице был свежим и чистым, а листья на деревьях только начинали желтеть. Это был один из тех редких моментов, когда Шерлок мог отдать должное и оценить всю прелесть такого дня.   
  
Он осматривался вокруг, продолжая идти, рассматривая прекрасный городской пейзаж. Маленькие бутики и магазины выстроились вдоль улицы, которая вела как раз к университету. Вокруг толпилось множество других студентов. Занятия начались всего несколько недель назад, но он был (конечно же) превосходен в каждом из предметов.   
  
День казался идеальным.  
  
Пока другой парень не налетел прямо на Шерлока, опрокинув тем самым его большой и очень горячий кофе прямо на него.   
  
\- Чёрт! – Шерлок отскочил, теребя испорченную рубашку, пока горячая жидкость впитывалась в ткань. – Merde![2]  
\- Я… Простите, о, боже, простите…   
\- C'est vraiment de tu faute! Va te faire enculer![3]  
\- Я... я не говорю по-французски.   
  
Шерлок взглянул на парня. Он был того же роста, что и Шерлок, и такой же худой. Короткие, аккуратно подстриженные усы и бородка обрамляли его рот, при этом они были лишь немного светлее волнистых рыжих волос, зачесанных назад. Из-за больших очков смотрели ярко-синие глаза, и парень был действительно расстроен тем, что вот так налетел на Шерлока.  
  
Шерлок сглотнул и смягчил взгляд.  
  
\- Всё в порядке.  
\- Нет, нет, пожалуйста, позволь… купить тебе новый кофе? – вопрос звучал неуверенно, и Шерлок снова принялся пристально разглядывать парня. – Или… новую рубашку. – Он округлил плечи, засунув руки в карманы.   
  
Шерлок осмотрелся, замечая, как вокруг начала собираться группа людей.   
  
\- Вам больше нечем заняться? – выкрикнул он, и люди начали понемногу расходиться. Шерлок отпустил рубашку, которая тут же прилипла к телу. Пока он придерживал её, пятно остыло, и теперь было такое чувство, что к большей части его тела приложили лёд. - Fils de pute![4] – он быстро поставил сумку на землю, скинул с плеч пиджак, который был широко раскрыт и избежал загрязнений. Тогда Шерлок быстро стянул с себя рубашку, снова надел пиджак и полностью застегнул его. Когда он оглянулся, парень так и продолжал пристально смотреть на него. – Ну?   
  
Тот вздрогнул и посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза.  
  
\- Н-ну, что?  
\- Для начала неплохо было бы узнать твоё имя.  
\- А, - парень шаркнул ногой, - Виктор. Виктор Тревор.   
  
# # #  
  
 **Ноябрь, 1995**  
  
\- Надень это.  
  
Шерлок взглянул на какие-то темные вещи, которые держал в руках Виктор.  
  
\- Что? Pour quoi?[5]  
  
Тот усмехнулся. Он всё еще не говорил по-французски, но удивление можно было распознать в любом языке.   
  
\- Мы же говорили об этом. Костюмированная вечеринка.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я не хочу, - сказал Шерлок, фыркнув.  
\- И ты обещал, что мне не придется идти одному, - Виктор швырнул вещи Шерлоку, а тот поймал их и вздохнул, отправляясь в ванную.   
  
Вернувшись, он выглядел разъяренным.  
  
\- Что, черт возьми, это такое?  
  
Виктор посмотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза и открыв рот.  
  
\- Вау. Ох, это… твой костюм.  
\- И  _что_  я такое?  
\- Эрик Дрейвен, - Виктор улыбнулся, - ну, знаешь, «Ворон».[6]  
\- Знаю  _что_?  
\- Ты не видел этот фильм? Вышел в прошлом году.  
  
Шерлок фыркнул. – В мире очень много вещей, которые меня совсем не волнуют. Фильмы – именно одна из них.  
  
Виктор пожал плечами. – Ты сам сказал мне выбрать костюм. Этот тебе идёт. – Он надел маску на лицо и стал поправлять детали собственного костюма.  
  
\- Ладно, а кто же тогда ты? – Шерлок нахмурился, когда Виктор прошёлся по комнате.  _Кожаные штаны? Серьезно? Они же практически в обтяжку, ох, Виктор…_  
  
Друг поднял взгляд на Шерлока.  
  
\- Ты правда не… серьезно? Я же столько раз играл рядом с тобой в эту глупую аркаду.  
\- Ты, наверно, не заметил, что у меня всегда есть более интересные дела под рукой, - Шерлок пытался разгладить на себе то, что едва ли мог назвать рубашкой.  
\- Но, я думал… А, ладно, неважно.   
\- Что «неважно»? Ты ведь даже не ответил!  
  
Виктор закатил глаза, - единственное, что Шерлок еще мог видеть сквозь маску на его лице.  
  
\- Я – Скорпион. Тот, который «ИДИ СЮДА!»[7]  
\- Мило, - Шерлок лишь поморщился.   
\- Заткнись и дай мне довести твой костюм до ума.  
\- Что ещё?  
  
Виктор потянулся и взял нечто, что было похоже на сценический грим. Шерлок сглотнул, округляя глаза.   
  
\- Эм…  
\- Это необходимо, если хочешь, чтобы люди узнавали твой образ.  
\- Но мне все равно, поймут они или нет, - Шерлок нахмурился. Виктор склонил голову, пристально посмотрев на него. Шерлок закатил глаза. – Но это важно для тебя. И мы друзья. Так что, это… одолжение?   
  
Виктор с энтузиазмом закивал.  
  
Шерлок вздохнул.  
  
# # #  
  
 **Ноябрь, 1995**  
  
Вечеринка была, по мнению Шерлока, полным адом. Виктору, казалось, все нравилось, пока не завязалась драка, и тогда уже Шерлоку пришлось быстро соображать, как вытащить его оттуда. В итоге, Шерлок остался с разбитой губой, и он был абсолютно уверен, что на следующий день даст о себе знать синяк под глазом. Виктор же обзавёлся порезом на щеке и красноречивыми синяками вокруг шеи, после того, как кто-то пытался его задушить.  
  
Они только что вернулись в общежитие, когда Виктор вдруг впервые заговорил с тех пор, как они ушли с вечеринки.  
  
\- Прости, Шерлок.  
\- За что?  
\- За… - Виктор сделал неосознанный жест в сторону лица Шерлока, - это.  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза, - левый от этого начал болеть, но зрение было в норме, и всё казалось в порядке, за исключением чувствительности.   
  
\- Она стоила этого?  
  
Он взглянул на Виктора, пока открывал дверь в их комнату. Тот шаркнул ногой позади него, качая головой.  
  
\- Нет. Сама сказала, что ей, в общем-то, не важно, какая мне нравится музыка, ей просто нужна была машина.  
\- Американка, вне сомнений, - Шерлок фыркнул.  
  
Виктор ухмыльнулся. - С таким-то акцентом? Это уж точно.   
  
Шерлок снял теперь уже точно непригодную рубашку, бросая её в угол и взлохмачивая волосы. Тогда он оглянулся на Виктора, который снова неотрывно смотрел на него.  
  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего, ничего, - он отвернулся. – Ты… ты правда очень здорово сегодня выглядел.  
  
Шерлок пристально смотрел на лучшего друга в ответ.  
  
\- Спасибо, - его голос стал мягче, и тогда он заметил едва уловимое движение со стороны друга, - он съежился? – Ты в порядке? – Шерлок подошел к нему сзади, положив руку на плечо.  
  
Прежде чем Шерлок понял, что на самом деле происходит, он был прижат к стене, чувствуя губы Виктора на своих, его руки на своем лице, прижимающие его ближе. Он закрыл глаза, инстинктивно обхватывая руками талию Виктора, прижимаясь ближе к нему.  
  
\- Боже, прости… - Виктор отстранился от него, бормоча извинения. Шерлок просто смотрел на него, чувствуя себя сбитым с толку.  
\- Ne t'arréte pas, - Шерлок снова притянул его к себе, целуя и касаясь, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, проводя ими по шее и груди, - s'il te plaît, ne t'arréte pas, Victor.[8]  
  
Виктор рассмотрел это как явное одобрение, снова целуя Шерлока в ответ, прежде чем развернуть его и, всё еще продолжая целовать и прижимать к себе, сманеврировал их обоих к ближайшей кровати.  
  
Шерлок опустился на спину, чувствуя внезапный порыв холодного воздуха вокруг, пока друг не забрался на него сверху, уже сняв рубашку. А потом Виктор продолжил целовать его, говоря в промежутках такие вещи, что Шерлок вообще ни о чем не мог думать, а особенно о том, что следовало бы сейчас сказать. Всё это казалось таким сумасшедше-правильным, и не было ясно, что с этим теперь делать.  
  
\- Touche-moi, - Шерлок не мог больше ждать - он схватил Виктора за запястье и прижал его руку к своему бедру, двигаясь потом своими руками в том же направлении по телу друга, - je te veux.[9]  
  
Руки Виктора добрались до пуговицы на брюках Шерлока, и тот вскоре почувствовал, как ослаб ремень, и расстегнулась молния.  
  
\- Господи, Шерлок, - Виктор отодвинулся, не отрывая взгляда от лежащего на его кровати друга, в расстегнутых брюках и с очевидной выпуклостью под ними, - ты… я имею в виду… ты когда-нибудь занимался… - он встряхнул головой, - потому что я – нет. И я…  
\- Я хочу, – Шерлок умоляюще посмотрел ему в глаза, - я еще никогда… но хочу. С тобой. – Дыхание Виктора учащалось с каждым словом друга, и он прикусил губу, что Шерлок, в свою очередь, считал невероятно сексуальным. - S'il te plait.[10]  
  
Тогда Виктор наклонился за следующим поцелуем.  
  
\- Шерлок, я всё еще не говорю по-французски.   
  
# # #  
  
 **Январь, 2001**  
  
Шерлок проснулся запутанным в клубке из конечностей. И лишь половина из них была его.  
  
Тогда он повернул голову влево и слегка улыбнулся. Виктор спал беспробудным сном, чуть ли не зарывшись лицом в матрац. Тонкая ниточка слюны свисала с его нижней губы, прилипнув к простыне. Шерлок знал, что, рассуждая объективно, это никак не могло выглядеть привлекательно. Но у Виктора ничего не могло смотреться плохо.  
  
Шерлок выбрался из постели, потягиваясь. Тогда он взял халат и накинул его на себя, пока шел из спальни в их маленькую гостиную. Квартира была небольшой, но Виктор как раз получил повышение, а Шерлок наконец убедил Скотленд-Ярд нанять его в качестве консультанта. Жизнь налаживалась. Быть может, скоро они смогут себе позволить что-то получше.  
  
# # #  
  
Начав варить кофе, Шерлок как раз собирался достать хлеб и яйца для завтрака, когда почувствовал руки на свой талии и прижимающееся сзади тело. Он прижался в ответ, тихо вздохнув.   
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что не стоит издавать этот звук, - Виктор явно дразнил, - иначе я возьму тебя прямо здесь, прямо сейчас.  
\- Тогда кофе остынет.  
\- У нас есть микроволновка.  
  
Шерлок развернулся, и его губы встретились с чужими, сухими, а руки Виктора уже обхватили его лицо, как он обычно это и делал. Ощущение всего этого разом иногда превышало все границы, которые Шерлок мог вынести, и он едва слышно простонал в губы друга. Тогда Виктор стал еще напористее, толкая Шерлока и прижимая его спиной к холодильнику. Тот добрался руками к его пижамным штанам и стянул их вниз, прежде чем проделать то же самое со своими.   
  
\- Dis moi...[11] – Шерлок почти вскрикнул, и его дыхание участилось еще сильнее, когда Виктор прижался к нему.   
\- Боже, Шерлок, - рука Виктора двигалась быстро, обхватив оба их члена сразу, а Шерлок стонал и что-то бормотал, и…  
  
 _Тук-тук._  
  
\- Vas... vas t'en![12] – голос Шерлока обрывался практически после каждого слова, пока он кричал в сторону двери, а потом продолжил быстрое и бессвязное бормотание прямо возле уха Виктора. Шерлок начал дрожать и едва ли не хныкать, когда оргазм пронёсся по его телу, и он откинул голову назад, облокотившись на дверцу холодильника.  
  
Виктор целовал его шею и еле слышно смеялся.  
  
\- Ставлю пятьдесят фунтов, что это твой брат.  
\- Это идиотское пари, и ты это знаешь.  
  
Виктор отстранился от Шерлока и улыбнулся ему, прежде чем отойти за бумажными полотенцами, а потом вытерся и передал несколько штук другу.  
  
\- Я постараюсь задержать его. Иди, переоденься.  
\- Ты слишком добр ко мне.  
  
Ухмылка Виктора стала еще шире.  
  
\- И об этом тоже не забывай.  
  
Шерлок стянул с себя пижамные штаны и как раз закрывал за собой дверь в ванную, когда услышал голос Виктора из гостиной:  
  
\- О, Майкрофт. Хотел бы я сказать, что рад тебя видеть…  
  
# # #  
  
 **Январь, 2001**  
  
Шерлок вышел из ванной и посреди гостиной наткнулся на Майкрофта, который с отвращением оглядывался по сторонам. Шерлок улыбнулся.  
  
\- Привет, дорогой братец.  
\- Его здесь нет.  
\- Ему повезло.   
\- Именно, - Майкрофт нахмурился. Он посмотрел на одно из кресел, решив, что оно может быть достойно такой участи, а тогда подошел и словно вынужденно опустился в него. – Это…  
  
Шерлок опустил взгляд, чтобы скрыть улыбку, и предложение Майкрофта осталось незаконченным.  
  
\- Что тебе нужно?  
\- Я пришел узнать, как ты. И твой… хм…  
\- Его зовут Виктор.  
\- Да, конечно же.  
\- У нас все хорошо.  
\- Неужели? – Майкрофт улыбнулся. Шерлок заметил, насколько недружелюбно, - точно как и его собственная улыбка на тот момент.  
\- Точно. Это всё?  
\- Не совсем, - Майкрофт встал и подошел к Шерлоку, смотря на него сверху вниз. – Где они?  
\- Где  _что_? – Шерлок нахмурился.  
\- Наркотики, Шерлок, твой… тайник.  
  
Шерлок фыркнул.  
  
\- Никогда не называй это так.  
\- Так не может продолжаться, Шерлок, - Майкрофт продолжал неотрывно смотреть на него.  
\- Я в порядке, - сказал Шерлок сквозь стиснутые зубы, а брат в ответ лишь улыбнулся. Он знал, что попал в цель.  
\- И как долго ты уже чист, Шерлок?  
  
Шерлок свирепо смотрел на него, но ничего не говорил. Майкрофт и так, скорее всего, мог всё вычислить. Шерлок никогда бы не признал этого, но он ужасно завидовал дедуктивным способностям брата. Он лишь не упускал возможности возмутиться по поводу неспособности Майкрофта использовать эти способности в куда более нужных целях.  
  
\- Достаточно долго.  
\- И насколько же трудно тебе это даётся?  
  
Шерлок вышел из себя.  
  
\- Уходи, Майкрофт.  
  
Тот лишь потёр рукой свой зонтик.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что мама с папой этого не одобряют.  
\- То, что я принимаю наркотики в качестве развлечения? Или тот факт, что я трахаюсь с другим мужчиной? – Шерлок презрительно усмехнулся.  
\- Оба факта, - ответил Майкрофт, изогнув бровь.  
\- Но не в такой последовательности. Интересно, правда?  
\- Что именно?   
\- Ну, тот факт, что я уже в виде привычки принимаю опасный наркотик волнует их не так сильно, как сама идея представить Виктора на семейных сборищах.   
\- Он заслуживает лучшего, Шерлок.  
  
Шерлок сделал шаг назад, словно отшатнувшись от этих слов.  
  
\- Что, прости?  
  
Майкрофт взглянул в сторону лестницы.  
  
\- А, вот и он, - он снова повернулся к Шерлоку и улыбнулся, - скоро увидимся. Мамуля сказала напомнить тебе о воскресном ужине.  
\- Боюсь, нам с Виктором придется опоздать.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул, задержавшись в дверях, пока Виктор прошел мимо и бросил Шерлоку пачку сигарет.  
  
\- О, Шерлок, - Майкрофт снова наморщил нос, проследив взглядом за пачкой, - до сих пор?  
  
Виктор взглянул на Шерлока и озорно усмехнулся. - Он всегда так себя ведет?  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
\- И даже хуже.  
\- Вот чёрт, - тогда Виктор засунул руку в карман и достал еще одну пачку, бросив Шерлоку и её, - тогда тебе пригодится и эта.  
  
Майкрофт шумно выдохнул и вышел. Едва за ним закрылась дверь, и Шерлок больше не мог сдерживать смех, а Виктор, тоже не отставая от него, растянулся ни диване.   
  
\- Эй, отдай мне мою пачку, - он протянул руку в ожидании. Шерлок посмотрел на него, потом на пачки сигарет в своих руках. Тогда он спрятал их обе в карманы и вызывающе взглянул на друга.  
  
\- А если я оставлю её себе?  
  
Виктор приподнял бровь и хитро улыбнулся. - Тогда мне придется найти способ перевоспитать тебя.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся в ответ, уходя по коридору в их спальню. Виктор засмеялся и пошёл за ним.  
  
# # #   
  
 **Апрель, 2003**  
  
\- Шерлок, что за… ты под кайфом? Опять?  
  
Шерлок посмотрел вверх на нависшего над ним друга. Тогда он осмотрелся и понял, что лежит на диване.  
  
\- Да.  
  
Виктор провел рукой по его лицу. Он вздохнул, - долго, разочарованно и измождённо.   
  
Шерлок облизал губы.  
  
\- Я хочу тебя.   
  
Виктор покачал головой.  
  
\- Нет, Шерлок.  
\- Честное слово, я…  
\- Заткнись, - голос Виктора был тихим, угрожающим. Шерлок захлопнул рот и наблюдал за другом, когда тот начал расхаживать по комнате. – Почему? Просто… просто назови мне одну достойную причину, Шерлок.  
  
Шерлок нахмурился.  
  
\- Боюсь, ответить – значит, нарушить твоё понятие слова «заткнись».  
  
Виктор бросил на него полный ярости взгляд, и из его горла вырвался приглушенный звук, когда он развернулся и ударил кулаком по стене. Он бил снова и снова, крича уже в полную силу. Шерлок наблюдал, как на чисто-белой стене начали появляться красные следы. Тогда Виктор опустился на пол прямо там, обхватывая руками свое лицо. Шерлок слышал его, - он рыдал, по-настоящему рыдал. Тогда он встал с дивана и, тихо подойдя к другу сзади, опустился на колени, мягко положив руку на его плечо. Виктор резко развернулся, прижимая Шерлока к себе и накрывая его рот своим. Было больно, но Шерлок не сказал ни слова, потому что, с одной стороны, он был под действием наркотика, а с другой - Виктор так охотно касался его.  
  
\- Черт бы тебя побрал, Шерлок, - шептал тот в его губы, запуская пальцы в волосы Шерлока, поглаживая его по шее, плечам, а тот инстинктивно ухватился за рубашку Виктора. Но руки друга остановили его, прежде чем он успел что-либо сделать.  
\- Я хочу тебя, - Шерлок повторял одно и то же, но не мог думать ни о каких других словах, - Я хочу тебя, Виктор.   
\- Ты под кайфом.  
\- Это никогда не влияло на моё желание к тебе.  
\- Ты под кайфом, Шерлок. Даже если бы ты поклялся мне, что полностью контролируешь себя, я… - Виктор покачал головой. – Я бы не смог поверить.  
  
Шерлок почувствовал, как друг отпрянул, медленно, нехотя. Он сам так и остался сидеть на полу, пока Виктор встал, смотря на свои руки. Тогда он пошел на кухню, и Шерлок слышал шум воды, а потом Виктор вернулся с влажной тряпкой. Он вытер стену и прижал ткань к все еще кровоточащим костяшкам.  
  
Он ни разу не взглянул на Шерлока во время этого процесса.  
  
А потом он снова ушел, и Шерлок слышал шум воды уже в душе. Он сглотнул и встал, уходя в спальню. Но сначала он осмотрелся, принимая всё вокруг так, как есть, и почувствовал, как слеза коснулась щеки. Он сам всё портил, и он знаел это, но не мог остановиться.   
  
Когда Виктор вошел в комнату с одним лишь полотенцем на бедрах, у Шерлока пересохло во рту.  
  
\- Je suis désolé,[13] – его голос был надломлен, но он надеялся, что Виктор его слышал и понял.  
  
Шерлок так и сидел на своей стороне кровати, взяв подушку и крепко обняв её, уткнувшись в неё лицом. Спустя секунду на кровать сели. Руки Виктора притянули его ближе, и тогда он сам развернулся, обнимая друга за плечи и шею, притягивая его еще ближе.  
  
\- Так не может продолжаться, Шерлок, - тон Виктора был решительным, но в то же время мягким. Шерлок кивнул ему в плечо.  
\- Не бросай меня, - сказал он, но так и не произнёс те три слова, что так и не смог заставить себя сказать за почти девять лет. Но Виктор понимал, что именно имел в виду Шерлок, и тот тоже знал это.  
  
Он уснул, сидя в объятиях Виктора. И это был его лучший отдых за последние несколько месяцев.  
  
# # #  
  
 **Июнь, 2004**  
  
\- У тебя уже так отрасли волосы.  
  
Виктор повернул голову, так что теперь они с Шерлоком почти касались носами, просто лежа в кровати.  
  
\- Знаю. Нужно пойти постричься.  
\- Нет, - Шерлок протянул руку, проводя пальцами по спутанным после сна волосам друга, - тебе идет.  
  
Тот улыбнулся, пододвигаясь ближе и прижимаясь своими губами к губам Шерлока, а потом положил руку на его шею, поглаживая большим пальцем скулу.  
  
\- Сегодня воскресенье, - пробормотал Шерлок Виктору в губы.  
\- И?  
  
Шерлок усмехнулся, не отрываясь от его губ. - Нам не нужно никуда идти, - тогда он мягко повернул голову Виктора, целуя его в щеку, опускаясь к челюсти, - и не нужно ничего делать.  
  
В ответ на такие действия Виктор закусил губу, едва слышно простонав, стоило руке Шерлока опуститься вниз к его груди, по бокам, и в итоге обхватить бедро.   
  
\- Тогда надо придумать, как провести время.  
  
Шерлок что-то промычал, толкая его на спину и с улыбкой на губах забираясь сверху. Он навис над Виктором, упершись своим лбом в его.   
  
\- Думаю, у нас где-то есть «Financial Times»[14]. Уверен, ты мог бы так скоротать пару часов.  
  
Виктор дал волю своим рукам бродить по телу Шерлока.  
  
\- Вне сомнений. А, может, у меня есть кое-что для тебя, что ждало особого случая?  
\- Нет ничего более особенного, - Шерлок наклонился, целуя его, - чем воскресенье дома.  
\- Как насчет «ровно год без наркотиков»?  
  
Шерлок прижался к нему всем своим телом, отчаянно целуя. Руки Виктора были везде, - на его спине, бедрах, в волосах, на заднице, на лице. Шерлок потянулся к ночному столику возле кровати, открывая ящик и доставая маленькую бутылочку лубриканта и несколько презервативов. Оставляя их на краю кровати, он вернулся к Виктору.   
  
\- Боже, Шерлок, - его голос был низким, дыхание – тяжелым, и в сумме это давало самый потрясающий афродизиак, который Шерлок только мог представить. Он кивнул, когда Виктор поднял на него взгляд, и потянулся к бутылочке. Не успел Шерлок смазать пальцы, как Виктор опустился ниже и обхватил его член рукой, и тогда у него перехватило дыхание вместе с дрожью, прошедшей волной вдоль позвоночника.  
\- Черт, Виктор, - Шерлок не выдержал и опустил руку, пару раз проводя ею по собственному члену, прежде чем снова вернул всё свое внимание Виктору и начал медленно вводить в него один палец.  
  
Тот громко застонал. – Тааак, - он немного сжался, когда Шерлок добавил второй палец, - может, «Sunday Times»?  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся. – Уверен, её уже бросили на порог.  
  
И тогда он добавил третий палец, обхватывая попутно член Виктора левой рукой.  
  
\- Мм, - Виктор оскалился, стоило его телу отреагировать на пальцы Шерлока внутри него, - говорю тебе, я мог… мог бы… Боже.  
\- Мог бы что? – Шерлок стал еще напористее, а собственная эрекция уже начинала доставлять неудобства.   
\- Просто трахни меня.  
  
Недолго думая, Шерлок схватил презерватив, разорвал упаковку и надел его. Тогда Виктор приподнял бёдра, и Шерлок медленно вошёл в него.  
  
\- Mon dieu, Victor...[15]  
\- Я люблю тебя, Шерлок.  
  
Шерлок начал двигаться, закрыв глаза.  
  
\- Je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi, tu es beau, je t'adore.[16]  
\- Однажды, - Виктор обхватил руками Шерлока, придвигаясь ближе, - я выучу этот чёртов французский.   
\- Tu es l'amour de ma vie.[17]  
  
Виктор усмехнулся, поворачивая голову и глубоко целуя Шерлока. Тогда тот начал двигаться рывками, не сдерживая себя.  
  
\- Шерлок, да, боже, Шерлок. – Виктор продолжал шептать его имя, призывая двигаться быстрее, и Шерлок уткнулся лицом в его шею, простонав, и даже едва не закричав, когда оргазм накатил на него подобно огромной волне.   
\- Виктор, - Шерлок поднялся с него на дрожащих руках. Виктор раскраснелся, улыбался и смотрел на Шерлока так, словно тот был самым потрясающим человеком на свете.  
\- Да, Шерлок?  
  
У Шерлока перехватило дыхание. Он облизал губы и сглотнул.  
  
\- Veux-tu m'épouser?[18]  
  
Виктор откинул голову на подушку, посмеиваясь.  
  
\- Не имею ни малейшего представления, о чем идет речь. Но уверен, что соглашусь со всем.   
  
Шерлок перелёг на свою сторону кровати, а Виктор повернул голову, проследив за ним взглядом.  
  
\- И на что же я согласился? – спросил он.  
  
Шерлок придвинулся ближе, прижимаясь к нему и смотря прямо в глаза. - Выйти за меня.   
  
Брови Виктора поползли вверх.   
  
\- О. Понятно.  
  
Шерлок прикусил губу, прежде чем продолжить.  
  
\- Я… я мог бы…  
  
Виктор прервал его. Оторвавшись от Шерлока, он сиял улыбкой.  
  
\- Так… когда мы это сделаем?  
  
# # #  
  
 **Июнь, 2004**  
  
Свидетелями были два незнакомца, которых Шерлок и Виктор вряд ли встретили бы когда-нибудь снова. Спустя три дня после предложения Шерлока они подписали бумаги, которые подтверждали настолько близкое партнёрство, насколько это вообще было возможно.  
  
Было совсем неудивительно увидеть черную машину с приглашающе открытой дверью, стоило им выйти из здания регистрации. Шерлок взял Виктора за руку и потащил к машине.  
  
\- Верно ли я сужу, - Майкрофт смотрел на их руки, - что только что вы сделали нечто совершенно безрассудное?   
  
Шерлок посмотрел на брата, прежде чем перевести взгляд на мужчину, которого теперь считал своим мужем. Он улыбнулся и не мог больше сдерживать смех. Виктор тоже начал смеяться, и вскоре им уже совсем не хватало воздуха, когда они облокотились друг на друга, а Майкрофт неотрывно смотрел на них.  
  
\- В этом нет абсолютно ничего смешного, Шерлок.  
\- Нет, - он провёл рукой по волосам, - нет, мы с Виктором уже почти девять лет вместе, и, конечно же, нам следовало подождать еще какое-то время.  
  
Майкрофт закрыл глаза. За окном мелькал Лондон, Виктор держал Шерлока за руку, и тот не смог бы прекратить улыбаться, даже если бы захотел.  
  
\- Но ты не замужем, Шерлок, - Майкрофт улыбнулся, - это не так называется.  
  
Шерлок фыркнул.  
  
\- Замужем настолько, насколько это возможно.   
\- Шерлок…  
\- Нет, Майкрофт, - он снова посмотрел на Виктора, улыбавшегося ему, - просто отвези меня и моего мужа домой.  
  
В скором времени машина остановилась перед домом, в котором была их квартира. Виктор открыл дверь.  
  
\- Могу ли я перекинуться парой слов с моим братом? – Майкрофт смотрел прямо на Виктора.  
  
Тот взглянул на нахмурившегося Шерлока, затем пожал плечами и, наконец, кивнул.  
  
\- Я пока заварю чай, - Виктор улыбнулся и наклонился к Шерлоку за быстрым поцелуем, но у того были другие планы на этот счет. Вскоре Майкрофт красноречиво прочистил горло, и Виктор с ухмылкой отстранился.  
\- Если меня не будет через пять минут – звони Лестрейду, - сказал ему Шерлок и повернулся к Майкрофту, закрывая дверь. - Что?   
\- Они не обрадуются.  
\- Они никогда этого и не делали.  
\- Это эгоистично, Шерлок.  
-  _Я_  эгоистичен. И у меня есть прекрасный жизненный пример для этого, - Шерлок улыбнулся Майкрофту, который проигнорировал его колкость.  
\- Они хотели хотя бы просто знать, что ты собирался пойти на этот шаг.  
\- О, умоляю, - Шерлок закатил глаза. Майкрофт сердито зыркнул на него. – Они хотели бы быть в курсе лишь для того, чтобы иметь шанс остановить это. А теперь они ничего не смогут сделать.  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что часть их неодобрения основана лишь на том, что ты даже не предоставил им шанса ближе познакомиться с ним.  
\- А другая часть состоит в том, что это  _он_. – Майкрофт отвел взгляд после этих слов. – Мама и папа хотят внуков. Ни один из нас не собирается осуществлять это желание. Твоя причина – королева и страна, где же тут место романтическим намерениям? – Шерлок посмотрел в окно, на окна своей квартиры. – Они бы предпочли, чтобы я женился на ком-то едва знакомом, но этот кто-то мог бы подарить им внуков, чем были бы счастливы за мой брак с тем, кто не может им этого дать.  
\- Неравнодушие – это не преимущество, Шерлок.  
\- Нет, не преимущество, - Шерлок снова посмотрел на Майкрофта, открывая дверь, - но, может, это не такой уж и недостаток, как ты пытаешься меня убедить.  
  
# # #  
  
 **Сентябрь, 2004**  
  
\- Пожалуйста, съешь что-нибудь.  
  
Шерлок поднял взгляд на Виктора, который сидел за столиком напротив него. Они были в маленьком ресторане под названием «У Анджело».   
  
\- Я работаю…  
\- Все равно не понимаю, почему бы не поесть.  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза.  
  
\- Процесс пищеварения замедляет мозговую деятельность.  
\- А видеть меня рядом – нет?  
  
Шерлок усмехнулся. - Мне нравится находиться в компании, когда я выбираюсь из дому.  
  
Виктор чуть не подавился водой.  
  
\- Кто-то замечал, как ты говоришь сам с собой?  
  
Шерлок нахмурился.  
  
\- Кто-то из сержантов и Лестрейд. Но мне нравится Грегсон, он уже научился замолкать без моей просьбы.   
\- Ты в самом деле просишь их заткнуться? Представляю, каково тебе бывает, - Виктор подмигнул ему, и Шерлок ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
\- Это и правда ад. Но бывают интересные дела. Иногда.  
  
Виктор наколол на вилку кусок курицы, покрытой соусом, и протянул Шерлоку.  
  
\- Ешь.  
  
Шерлок бросил на него быстрый взгляд.  
  
\- Нет.  
\- Ешь, или будешь спать на диване.  
\- Ты и часа не выдержишь, если меня не будет рядом.  
\- Не льсти себе.  
\- Кто же тогда это будет делать?  
  
Виктор закатил глаза и снова протянул ему курицу.  
  
\- Просто… один кусочек.  
  
Шерлок вздохнул, но съел, медленно жуя еду и смотря в окно.   
  
\- Если я не раскрою это дело сегодня, то это будет твоя вина.  
  
Виктор улыбнулся. Какое-то время они сидели в тишине, прежде чем Шерлок резко выпрямился, пристально смотря в окно.  
  
\- В чем дело, Шерлок?  
\- Звони Лестрейду. Здесь человек, которого они преследуют, - Шерлок вскочил со стула, прежде чем Виктор успел что-либо ответить.  
  
Он наблюдал, как человек вошел в маленький отель недалеко от ресторана, засунув руки в карманы.  
  
\- Шерлок!  
  
Он оглянулся и увидел, что Виктор спешит за ним.  
  
\- Звони. Лестрейду. – Шерлок отвернулся и рванул через улицу. Виктор растерянно смотрел на него, а потом побежал следом.  
\- У меня даже нет его номера, ты, чокнутый ублюдок.   
\- Merde,[2] – Шерлок достал свой телефон и дал его Виктору, - он где-то здесь. А теперь – вперед.  
  
Он пошел в гостиницу, оставляя Виктора снаружи, беспомощно листающего список контактов.  
  
# # #  
  
Спустя полчаса Лестрейд не умолкал о том, как глупо повел себя Шерлок. Виктор стоя неподалеку, скрестив руки на груди и выглядел так, словно не мог дождаться своей очереди высказаться Шерлоку. Детектив кивал в нужные моменты, слушая Лестрейда и постоянно поглядывая на Виктора, продолжавшего хмуриться.  
  
\- Тебе просто чертовски повезло, что он позвонил мне, Шерлок! – детектив снова посмотрел на Лестрейда, лицо которого успело раскраснеться. – Не знаю, о чём ты вообще думал. Ты не полицейский! Ты просто чёртов любитель!  
\- Который поймал серийного убийцу.  
\- Дело не в этом!  
  
Шерлок вздохнул.  
  
\- Конечно, ты прав. Я должен был позвонить и остаться стоять в стороне.  
\- Вот именно это ты и должен был сделать, черт возьми!  
\- И позволить ему сбежать, так что он смог бы найти новую жертву.  
\- Ты совершенно не веришь в силы моей команды.  
\- Дай мне хоть один повод.  
  
Лестрейд развернулся и посмотрел на Виктора.  
  
\- Ты. Лучше забери его домой, пока я не арестовал его, - Лестрейд снова посмотрел на Шерлока. - Завтра утром. Мой офис.  
  
Шерлок усмехнулся, когда детектив-инспектор отошел, а стоило Виктору подойти, как его улыбка стала еще шире.  
  
\- Я мог бы убить тебя прямо сейчас.  
\- Я в порядке, Виктор.  
  
Шерлок пошел прочь, и Виктор вздохнул.  
  
\- Тебе ведь наложили швы.  
  
Когда они зашли за угол, Шерлок взял его за руку.  
  
\- Признай, тебе понравилось.  
\- Мне нравится лишь тот факт, что мой муж придет домой в целости и сохранности, - Виктор фыркнул.  
  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся. - Пять швов едва ли развалят меня на кусочки.  
  
Виктор остановился, потянув его за руку. Шерлок обернулся к нему, прекратив улыбаться, потому что тот выглядел напуганным, готовым едва ли не сорваться в слёзы.  
  
\- Шерлок… - Виктор закрыл глаза. – Если бы ты не успел спрятаться в нужный момент, то сейчас бы истекал кровью в больнице.  
  
Шерлок отпустил его руку и подошел ближе. - Виктор, я в порядке.   
  
Тот открыл глаза.   
  
\- В этот раз. А что будет в следующий?  
  
Шерлок просто смотрел на него какое-то время, а потом снова схватил за руку и повёл прочь.  
  
\- Что… что ты делаешь? – Виктор спотыкался, волочась за ним.  
\- Домой. Такси!   
  
Поездка прошла в молчании, Шерлок держал его за руку, а по прибытии домой Виктор настоял на том, чтобы осмотреть Шерлока на наличие других ранений.  
  
\- Зачем? Ты финансовый консультант, а не врач, - сказал Шерлок, скидывая ботинки.  
\- Потому что так мне станет легче.  
\- Ты просто хочешь раздеть меня.  
  
Виктор наклонил голову, улыбаясь.   
  
\- И в мыслях не было.  
  
Шерлок, осторожно двигаясь, снял пиджак и рубашку. Порез на левом плече был глубокий, но не смертельный. Черная нить, которой была зашита рана, выглядела грубо на фоне его белой, местами покрасневшей кожи, а Виктор с грустью рассматривал всё это.  
  
\- Шерлок.  
\- Я в порядке, Виктор, - Шерлок снял брюки и носки, оставаясь в одних трусах. Виктор стоял возле своей стороны кровати, снял рубашку, так и продолжая смотреть на него. - Говорю же тебе. Пара синяков и царапин. Я в порядке.  
\- Прекрати повторять это! – Шерлок с удивлением посмотрел на Виктора, пока тот так и продолжал неотрывно смотреть на него. – Тебя могли убить, Шерлок. Ты вообще представляешь…  
  
Виктор замолчал, делая шаг назад и проводя рукой по лбу. Шерлок подошел, сокращая дистанцию между ними. Виктор сразу же запустил пальцы в его волосы, начиная целовать. Шерлок опустил правую руку его талию, в то время как левой прижимал его за шею плотнее к себе. Руки Виктора опустились на трусы Шерлока, стягивая их с него и резко опуская вниз по бедрам. Тот, в свою очередь, уже начал возиться с брюками Виктора, так что вскоре он смог стащить их с него вместе с бельем. Шерлок снова поцеловал его, глубже и настойчивее, подталкивая его спиной назад, пока Виктор не упёрся в стену. Его руки были тёплыми, и Шерлоку так нравилось чувствовать их на своей коже.  
  
\- Ты слишком сильно напугал меня, - Виктор прикусил его губу, и по телу Шерлока прошла дрожь. Тогда он прижался своим возбужденным членом к члену Виктора, и услышал стон в ответ.  
\- Мне взять…  
\- Да.  
  
Шерлок наклонился за еще одним поцелуем, прежде чем отпрянуть и пойти к тумбочке у кровати, ища там лубрикант и презервативы. Когда он поднялся, Виктор уже стоял возле него, так что теперь настала очередь Шерлока быть прижатым к стене. Виктор целовал его шею и ключицы, и у Шерлока закатывались глаза, когда тот начал поглаживать его член мягкими и дразнящими движениями.   
  
\- Просто трахни меня.   
  
Виктор слегка прикусил кожу на его шее, но этого было достаточно, чтобы вызвать рваный вдох. Но потом Шерлок почувствовал, как его перевернули лицом к холодной стене, а два влажных пальца прижались к его анусу, и тогда он со стоном подался назад.  
  
\- Боже, Шерлок. – Раздался звук рвущейся упаковки презерватива, так что Виктор убрал пальцы, но спустя пару мгновений вошел уже тремя, и Шерлок едва ли не захныкал, продолжая двигаться.  
  
Когда пальцы снова исчезли, Шерлок зарычал. Виктор ухмыльнулся, сжимая его бедра обеими руками и начал медленно входить; Шерлок пытался быстрее податься назад, но Виктор крепко держал его на месте. Он задал мягкий равномерный темп, и Шерлок толкался назад, как только мог, прижимаясь ближе и постанывая.  
  
\- Шерлок, боже, Шерлок, я люблю тебя, - Виктор сжал его бедра еще сильнее, продолжая двигаться.  
\- Baise-moi. Baise-moi. Plus fort![19]  
  
Виктор начал с силой толкаться в Шерлока, в то время как тот тоже начал двигаться навстречу еще сильнее, пока Виктор до боли сжал его бедра и с криком кончил, уткнувшись лицом между его лопаток.  
  
Шерлок отклонился назад, быстро дыша, и почувствовал, как Виктор пробрался рукой к низу его живота и начал ему дрочить, быстро и с нажимом. Шерлоку не понадобилось много времени, всё ещё чувствуя Виктор внутри себя, и его губы на плечах и шее. Когда он отошел, Шерлок вздрогнул, развернувшись и взглянув на него. Виктор улыбнулся, подняв с пола полотенце, а затем вытер себя и передал его Шерлоку.  
  
Как только они привели себя в порядок, Шерлок растянулся на постели рядом с Виктором, и, зевнув, закрыл глаза. Виктор пробежался пальцами по его груди.  
  
\- Просто не подставляй себя под пули, хорошо?  
  
Шерлок повернул голову и посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Сделаю всё возможное.  
  
Тогда Виктор наклонился и поцеловал его.  
  
\- Лучше так тому и быть.  
  
# # #  
  
 **Рождество, 2004**  
  
Шерлок перевернулся и увидел, что Виктора в кровати не было. Он нахмурился, сел и осмотрелся. Халата Виктора не было, так что вряд ли он вообще ушел из квартиры, к тому же, было все еще темно, то есть вряд ли хоть какие-то магазины уже были открыты, даже если бы не Рождество. Шерлок встал, поднимая свой халат, и ленивой походкой вышел из комнаты.   
  
Виктор, надев красную шапку Санта Клауса, пытался вытащить из шкафа гостиной какую-то упаковку. Шерлок ухмыльнулся и молча наблюдал за этим, пока коробка полностью не оказалась в руках друга. Она была длинной, темно-зеленого цвета, и Шерлок едва ли мог представить, что было внутри. Кроме того, он был удивлен, что коробка была так хорошо спрятана.   
  
\- Разве мы уже не выросли с шапок Санта Клауса?   
  
Виктор подскочил, и коробка выпала их его рук на пол с тихим стуком. Тяжело дыша, он взглянул на Шерлока.  
  
\- Ты неисправимый ублюдок, - Виктор засмеялся и нагнулся за коробкой, - напугал до чёртиков.  
\- Что это? – Шерлок жестом указал на коробку. Виктор посмотрел на него полным невинности взглядом.  
\- Что? Это? Не знаю. Кто вообще сказал, что это для тебя?  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза и сделал шаг навстречу. Виктор попятился, пытаясь скрыть коробку за спиной.  
  
\- Я думал, мы не собирались устраивать внезапные подарки в этом году. – Шерлок пытался заглянуть Виктору за спину, пока тот вертелся, ограничивая ему обзор.  
\- Нет, ты сказал, что я не смог бы тебя удивить. – Виктор подался вперед и поцеловал Шерлока в щёку. – Я воспринял это как вызов. Удивлен?   
\- Едва ли, - с усмешкой ответил Шерлок.  
\- Тогда ты уже должен знать, что там.  
\- Конечно.  
  
Виктор улыбнулся.  
  
\- Тогда, вперёд. Что это?  
  
Шерлок нахмурился.  
  
\- Уже не будет никакого смысла изображать удивление, если я отвечу, разве нет?  
\- Ты не знаешь, - Виктор засмеялся.  
\- Конечно, я знаю, - Шерлок нахмурился еще сильнее.  
\- Тогда ты бы сказал мне, - Виктор сделал шаг назад, - ты и правда не знаешь, что там.  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза.  
  
\- Ладно, ты прав, я понятия не имею, что это, - он снова посмотрел на коробку, - теперь можно?  
  
Виктор кивнул в сторону дивана.  
  
\- Сядь.  
  
Шерлок быстро переместился на диван, а Виктор подошел и протянул ему коробку.  
  
\- С Рождеством, Шерлок.  
  
Он взял коробку. Она была довольно тяжелой, и оберточная бумага была очень красивой – вблизи можно было рассмотреть вихри разных оттенков зеленого, которые образовывали разные символы. Одной рукой Шерлок принялся распаковывать коробку. Виктор сел рядом с ним, закусив нижнюю губу, а в его глазах отражались мягкие оттенки гирлянд, которые они развесили по квартире.  
  
Шерлок, наконец, снял крышку коробки. Внутри лежало пальто. Шерлок провел рукой по ткани. Шерсть, выстланная шёлковой нитью. Belstaff.   
  
\- Ты… - Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на Виктора, - как ты… зачем?  
  
Виктор улыбнулся.  
  
\- Может, это ты здесь – консультирующий детектив, но я знаю о тебе больше, чем ты думаешь. Я видел, как ты любовался им.  
  
Шерлок снова посмотрел на пальто. Он и правда любовался им. Он восхищался им все те три секунды, что они проходили мимо витрины.   
  
\- Это…  
\- Боже, тебе не…  
\- Оно идеально, - Шерлок перевел взгляд на Виктора и взял его за руку, - ты идеален. Tu es… parfait.[20] – Шерлок на секунду сжал руку Виктора, прежде чем отложить коробку и умчаться из комнаты.  
\- Шерлок?   
\- Подожди минуту! – Шерлок открыл нижний ящик своего комода и, надавив на днище, открыл тайный отсек. Он улыбнулся, доставая конверт, а потом вернулся в гостиную и отдал его Виктору. Тот усмехнулся и взял конверт, но ждал, пока Шерлок сядет рядом.  
\- Ты достал мне… - Виктор запнулся, - билеты на оперный сезон, о…  
\- Я знаю, что ты хотел сходить на «Дон Жуана» в прошлом году. Не знаю, будет ли он включен в этот сезон, но мы…  
  
Виктор подался вперед и обнял Шерлока.  
  
\- Спасибо тебе.  
\- De rien,[21] – ответил Шерлок, крепко обнимая его в ответ.  
  
# # #  
  
 **Ноябрь, 2005**  
  
Виктор молча вёл машину. Шерлок сидел рядом, смотря в окно. Молчание казалось оглушительным, пока Виктор, наконец, не нарушил его.  
  
\- Я буду навещать тебя. Каждое воскресенье.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Нам нужно это. Не тебе. Не мне. Нам.  
\- Я знаю, - слова прозвучали резче, чем он хотел, но тут уж Шерлок ничего не мог поделать. Если и есть что-то, что он ненавидел, так это повторения. И именно Виктор повторял одно и то же в течение последних недель.  
\- Я… - Виктор вздохнул, - мне жаль. Я знаю, что ты это ненавидишь, это просто… - он шмыгнул носом, и Шерлок повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. По щекам Виктора бежали слёзы. Шерлок протянул руку и мягко вытер одну дорожку большим пальцем, и Виктор коротко улыбнулся ему.   
\- Я должен был принять эту помощь ещё раньше, - голос Шерлока был тихим, - но я поступил вот так. Я знаю.  
\- Тогда ты также знаешь, что это не только твоя вина, что ты снова начал употреблять.   
\- Я был чист дольше года. Я снова взялся за это просто так, потому что мне было скучно, - Шерлок глубоко вдохнул, как советовал семейный психолог. – Я сделал это, и оно причинило тебе боль. Сделал это, зная, что тебе будет больно. Так что это полностью моя вина.  
\- Ты ненавидел того врача.  
\- Да.  
  
Большие капли дождя вдруг с громким стуком начали бить в окна, и Виктор включил дворники.   
  
\- Прелесть. Именно та погода, о которой я мечтал для этой поездки.  
  
Шерлок коротко засмеялся, и Виктор, взглянув на него, улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
\- Я буду так по тебе скучать, Шерлок.  
  
Шерлок закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. – Мне кажется, я скучал по  _тебе_  все последние пять месяцев.  
  
Виктор снова сконцентрировался на дороге, но протянул Шерлоку левую руку. Тот взял её в свою и, не колеблясь, прижал к груди, потом к губам, целуя каждый палец, задержавшись на кольце.  
  
\- Пообещай, что ты посодействуешь своему выздоровлению, - голос Виктора немного надломился, но он не отрывал взгляда от дороги, - пообещай мне.  
\- Я обещаю.  
\- Подтвердишь на всём, что тебе дорого?  
  
Шерлок потёрся щекой о тыльную сторону его ладони.   
  
– Клянусь нашим браком.  
  
Виктор кивнул, сбавляя скорость, когда они подъехали к светофору с горящим красным светом.   
  
– И ты будешь мне звонить?  
\- Так часто, как они мне позволят.  
\- Хорошо. – Свет светофора сменился зелёным. – Всё будет…  
\- Виктор, ОСТОРОЖНО!  
  
Скрежет металла. Звук бьющегося стекла. У Шерлока было смутное ощущение, будто он крутится кувырком на каком-то забавном аттракционе. Он закрыл глаза.  
  
Стоило ему открыть их, как он понял, что смотрит на мир, лежа на боку. В машине шёл дождь. На некоторых участках тела чувствовалась теплота и влажность в большей мере, чем следовало бы. Он ощупал себя, а затем поднес к лицу покрытые кровью руки. Кто-то кричал на него, мельтеша перед ним под странным углом. Он не мог понять ни слова из того, что они говорили. Тогда он посмотрел вправо.   
  
Виктор истекал кровью. Шерлок вдохнул, не осознавая до этого, что задерживал дыхание, вздрагивая, - поврежденные ребра. Наверно, трещина, или даже несколько. Ему не впервой получать их, и это всё равно лучше, чем сломанные рёбра, которые могли бы повредить жизненно важные органы.   
  
\- Виктор? – его голос звучал неприятно и низко. Горло болело, но от чего же ему болеть? Он сглотнул и попробовал снова. – Виктор? Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь.  
  
Звуки сирен приближались. Хорошо.  
  
\- Шер… Шерлок, - дыхание Виктора было явно затрудненным, словно булькающим. Плохо. Шерлок потянулся и отстегнул свой ремень безопасности, болезненно медленно двигаясь, чтобы не упасть на Виктора.  
\- Что у тебя болит?  
\- Шерлок, я люблю тебя.  
\- Замолчи, ты, идиот, и просто скажи!  
  
Сирены были уже совсем рядом.   
  
\- Я думаю… Шерлок…  
\- Нет, парамедики уже здесь, Виктор, с тобой все будет в порядке. Просто скажи мне…  
\- Французский.  
\- Что? – Шерлок моргнул. Он плакал, - когда же он начал плакать? – Что «французский»?  
\- Скажи что-нибудь, - Виктор посмотрел на него. Зрачки слишком сильно расширены, что не предвещало ничего хорошего. – Я просто хочу… что-нибудь услышать.  
\- Je veux être avec toi pour toujours. J'ai besoin de toi,[22] – Шерлок уже всхлипывал, говоря эти слова, и не мог остановиться. Он не понимал. С Виктором должно быть все в порядке, разве нет? Должно быть.  
  
Виктор улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.  
  
\- Я всё ещё… не… - его тело расслабилось в тот момент, когда кто-то подошел к машине, что-то крича и сообщая, что их скоро вытащат. Шерлок прижал пальцы к тому месту на шее Виктора, где должен был биться пульс.  
  
Тишина.  
  
Шерлок отчаянно схватил его за запястье, надавливая сильнее, чем требовалось. И здесь ничего.  
  
Он ругался и кричал очень громко, когда парамедики вытаскивали его и Виктора – поникшего и безжизненного, - из машины. Шерлок вцепился в медиков руками, расталкивая их и высвобождаясь из хватки. Он побежал прямо к Виктору, касаясь и прижимая его к себе, умоляя. Взывая к Богу, в которого он не верил. Он не отпускал его, пока не подъехала черная машина. Из неё вышел Майкрофт и поспешил к Шерлоку, опускаясь рядом с ним на колени прямо на мокрый грязный асфальт, совершенно не заботясь о своём костюме.  
  
\- Шерлок…  
\- Нет! – он прижал к себе Виктора еще сильнее, обвивая его руками. Рука Майкрофта легла на его плечо твёрдо, но с теплом.  
\- Шерлок.  
  
Тогда он начал очень и очень медленно отстраняться от Виктора, смотря поверх его плеча на старшего брата.   
Майкрофт плакал. Его лицо, волосы, одежда – всё было насквозь мокрым. Но красные и припухшие глаза выдавали всё, как есть. Шерлок снова посмотрел на Виктора, поцеловал его в лоб и мягко опустил на землю.   
  
Тогда он развернулся и бросился в раскрытые руки брата, закричав во весь голос в его грудь.  
  
# # #  
  
 **Декабрь, 2005**  
  
\- Церемония была прекрасна.   
  
Слова Майкрофта эхом отдались внутри него. Он ничего не чувствовал. Он был сплошной пустотой.  
  
\- Он очень сильно любил тебя.   
  
Шерлок смотрел на маленькую коробку на столе. Она тяжелая, но недостаточно. Совсем недостаточно. Шерлок не мог осознать этого до конца, не мог сравнивать эту коробку с Виктором, его Виктором.  
  
\- Пойдем со мной, Шерлок.  
  
Тот покачал головой.   
  
– Я не могу.  
\- Можешь.  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему?  
  
Шерлок закрыл глаза. – Потому что мне нужно вернуться в нашу квартиру, где наши вещи, где можно видеть нашу жизнь.  
  
Майкрофт какое-то время помолчал и осмотрелся. Наконец, они были одни. Сочувствующие постепенно приходили и уходили, и теперь в похоронном бюро остались только они одни.  
  
\- Тогда, можно мне пойти с тобой?  
  
Шерлок медленно повернул голову к Майкрофту. Это был первый раз, когда он оторвал взгляд от коробки за всё время, что они здесь находились.  
  
\- Зачем?  
  
Улыбка Майкрофта выглядела усталой и вымученной. – Потому что ты мой брат. И, несмотря на всё, что ты думаешь, я люблю тебя больше, чем ты когда-либо сможешь осознать.  
  
\- Ты не доверяешь мне.  
\- Я никогда не говорил…  
\- И не нужно было, - Шерлок сглотнул, - наверно, ты прав.  
  
Майкрофт потёр бровь.   
  
– Я бы предпочёл решить этот вопрос как подобает взрослым людям, Шерлок, но я применю силу, если потребуется.   
  
Шерлок молча снова перевёл взгляд на коробку. Он продолжал неотрывно смотреть на неё, пока Майкрофт молча сидел рядом с ним почти три минуты.   
  
Он ничего не говорил, пока Майкрофт не встал. Шерлок протянул руку, хватая брата за запястье.   
  
\- Пожалуйста, - его голос дрожал, и по щекам бежали слёзы, - останься со мной. - Он посмотрел прямо на Майкрофта, который кивнул и снова сел. Поколебавшись, он обнял Шерлока рукой за плечи. Тот наклонился и опустил голову брату на плечо.   
  
# # #  
  
 **Март, 2010**  
  
\- Это череп.  
\- Мой друг, - Шерлок снова посмотрел на него, - ну, в известном смысле… - он пошёл прочь, решительно не возвращаясь к нему взглядом. Череп не мог дать ему всё, что нужно. Он служил лишь напоминанием.  
  
Джон до сих пор проявлял себя с лучшей стороны, но был, похоже, немного неуверенным насчет того, что он сам думал о детективе. Но Шерлок привык к этому. Виктор назвал бы это его природным обаянием. Шерлок пытался не думать о Викторе, снимая шарф.  
  
День оказался наполненным местом преступления, потом ужином, к которому он так и не притронулся, излечением ноги нового соседа, проверку на хранение наркотиков (слава богу, что и он сам, и квартира были абсолютно чисты). Потом ещё предстояла и поездка на такси, закончившаяся тем, что Джон застрелил водителя, спасая жизнь Шерлоку.   
И китайская кухня.  
  
Когда они добрались до дома, всё еще смеясь и разговаривая о том, что произошло, Джон начал зевать и захотел уйти спать. Шерлок кивнул, наблюдая, как тот поднимался по лестнице. Как только он услышал, что Джон закрыл дверь в свою комнату, он подошел к черепу.  
  
Он взял его в руку, достал изнутри маленькую коробочку и открыл её. Внутри лежали его с Виктором кольца и маленькое фото, сделанное в здании регистрации; они улыбались и выглядели счастливыми. Шерлок закрыл глаза, спрятав коробочку обратно, и взял череп с собой в кресло.   
  
\- Я скучаю по тебе, - его голос был мягким, полным грусти и тоски, - я скучаю по всему, что связано с тобой, Виктор, - он прижал череп к груди, - я не знаю… не знаю, что я вообще здесь делаю без тебя, - Шерлок посмотрел в сторону пустой лестницы, - думаю, Джон бы тебе понравился. Он… понимает меня. Не так, как ты. Но лучше, чем кто-либо ещё.  
  
Шерлок наклонился вперед, обнимая череп в защищающем жесте.   
  
\- Мне жаль, - он почувствовал, как одна слеза скатилась по щеке, - десять лет с тобой ни в какой мере не было достаточно.   
  
Шерлок просидел так еще совсем недолго, прежде чем вытереть глаза рукой. Он встал и поставил череп на место, забрав коробочку с собой. Он провел пальцами по гладкой поверхности стареющей кости.  
  
\- Je t'aime, - Шерлок улыбнулся, - это значит «я люблю тебя».  
  
Тогда он глубоко и долго вздохнул и пошёл в свою комнату.  
  
Сантименты. Они могли бы убить его.  
  
______________________________________________________  
 **Примечания переводчика:**  
  
[1] В оригинале - GCSE, что расшифровывается как Британский сертификат о среднем образовании (General Certificate of Secondary Education).  
[2] Merde  _(тут и далее - французский)_  - Дерьмо; чёрт возьми.  
[3] C'est vraiment de tu faute! Va te faire enculer! - Это ты виноват! Пошёл ты!  
[4] Fils de pute! - Сукин сын!  
[5] Pour quoi? - Зачем?  
[6] Эрик Дрэйвен - главный персонаж фильма "Ворон" (1994), который является экранизацией одноименного черно-белого комикса Джеймса О’Барра. [https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ворон](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BD_\(%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC,_1994\))

[7] Скорпион - (англ. Scorpion) — популярный персонаж серии игр Mortal Kombat. [https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mortal_Kombat](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BF%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD_\(Mortal_Kombat\))

[8] Ne t'arréte pas, s'il te plaît, ne t'arréte pas, Victor. - Не останавливайся, пожалуйста, не останавливайся, Виктор.

[9] Touche-moi, je te veux. - Прикоснись ко мне, я хочу тебя.  
[10] S'il te plait. - Пожалуйста.  
[11] Dis moi. - Скажи мне.  
[12] Vas t'en! - Уходи!  
[13] Je suis désolé. - Мне жаль.  
[14] Financial Times (рус. Файнэ́ншел-таймс) — международная деловая газета, издаётся на английском языке в 24 городах мира с общим тиражом до 360 тыс. экземпляров. Штаб-квартира главной редакции находится в Лондоне.  _https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Financial_Times_  
[15] Mon dieu. - Боже мой.  
[16] Je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi, tu es beau, je t'adore. - Я люблю тебя, ты мне так нужен, ты прекрасен, я обожаю тебя.  
[17] Tu es l'amour de ma vie. - Ты любовь всей моей жизни.  
[18] Veux-tu m'épouser? - Ты выйдешь за меня?  
[19] Baise-moi. Plus fort! - Трахни меня. Сильнее!  
[20] Tu es parfait. - Ты идеален.  
[21] De rien. - Не за что.  
[22] Je veux être avec toi pour toujours. J'ai besoin de toi. - Я хочу всегда быть с тобой. Ты мне нужен.


End file.
